Misfortune for the Somas
by IvyRosieBaby
Summary: Yuki was kidnapped and returned, but is dying. Hatori was then taken, and then they get Kana. What will happen when Akito nearly kills Shigure, and tells Hatori that demons are behind it? Is a Tohru an angel for Hatori?
1. Missing Rat

Chapter 1- Missing Rat

This is my first fan-fiction so NO hating!

Kyo was awoken by the screeching yells from Tohru. _Damn it! Can I ever get some peace and quiet around here?_

"What is it?" He asked irritated, rubbing his eyes. When he was done rubbing his eyes he found Tohru on her knees holding a piece of paper. "Tohru? What's wrong?" He bent down to comfort his lovely girlfriend.

"Someone has taken Yuki! I came in here to check on him and found him gone with a piece of paper on his bed! I thought it was just him telling us he was going out! I don't know what to do!" She yelled.

"Okay, calm down." He said cradling her. "I'll go get Shigure." He got up and noticed Shigure in the doorway with a horrified look on his face. Kyo has never seen him like that.

Shigure walked over to Tohru and gently grabbed the piece of paper out of her hands. He looked at and read it aloud:

"_I suppose y'all are freaking out since you can't find your dear, little Yuki. I promise he is safe … for now. I will make sure he won't be harmed unless he just talks. Oh! Shigure, if he doesn't talk, Hatori is next."_

Shigure looked out the window hoping Yuki was okay. He began to think about how to break the news to Hatori … and Akito.

"What should we do?" Asked Kyo angrily.

"How should I know?" Shigure snapped. "I'm sorry. First we need to tell Hatori that there might be a freaking killer after him! Honestly, I don't know where to start. But we need to tell Hatori, then Akito."

Tohru was shaking and sniffling. She was frightened.

_This will be one hell of a life experience! _Thought Kyo.

"Tohru? We'll find him, okay? I promise." Shigure comforted her. He knelt down beside her rubbing her back for confidence. "We're not going to let anyone kill him or Hatori."

"Maybe we can prevent it from Hatori." She sniffled some more. "But how are we going to help Yuki? It's not like we know where he is, so how do we prevent him from getting hurt? Don't make promises you can't keep!" She yelled running out of the room.

"Stop! Tohru? It's not safe!" Yelled Kyo running to her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from running. "Tohru! Stop this! We are all staying calm while you are running into the woods! For all we know someone could be out here! Now calm down!" He yelled still holding her.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." She said crying.

"I know, I know."

She began to cry harder. "Aren't you scared?"

"Truthfully … more than ever. That damn rat and I may have our differences, but he is still a human being and I don't want him hurt. I am scared, very scared." It was as if he was choking his words out.

_Don't worry Yuki. We are coming to help you. _He thought silently.

So … that was my first. I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I will try to post one every day. Most likely a new one will be posted everyday. XD REVIEW!


	2. Fear of the Rat

**Next Fan-fiction! My last one had no criticism! YAY! NO HATERS!**

**Chapter 2- Fear of the Rat**

Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru were walking to the Soma estate getting ready to tell Hatori and Akito the news.

_ How is Hatori going to take it? How was Akito going to take it? What am I going to do? Where is Yuki? Why would someone want to hurt someone so innocent? _Shigure had so many questions he was getting a headache. He put his hand on his head.

"Are you okay Shigure?" Asked Tohru is her sweet but frightened voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed out that is all."

She shook her head and looked forward. _I hope he is actually okay._

They finally made it to Hatori's house and knocked on the door. There was no response. A suffocating pain shot through Shigure's chest as he noticed the door was unlocked. He opened it and found another note. "Oh my God!" He whispered walking to pick up the note and read it aloud:

"_He surely wasn't talking so we had to go for plan B. But don't worry about Yuki he is in Hatori's closet. The person you should worry about now is … Hatori."_

"Yuki?" Yelled Shigure, which lead to a bang on the wall. They all ran to Hatori's closet in his room. They definitely noticed struggling. There were clothes on the floor and a broken lamp.

Tohru ran to Hatori's closet opening the door, nearly pulling the door off its hinges. She saw Yuki crying with tape over his mouth and rope on his wrists and ankles. She noticed that he was hit repeatedly. His nose had dried blood and his eye was black. His arm was blue and purple, obviously broken. She didn't know about his legs because she couldn't see them under the pants.

She clung to him trying to pick him up, but he yelped and screamed. She pulled the tape off his mouth as he grabbed mouth slowly. "H-Hatori! H-He is gone. They took him somewhere. I don't know where he is!" He talked slowly. He was shaking badly and looked like he was in shock.

"Shh, you're okay." Comforted Tohru. "You're going to be okay." She went in for a hug but as she tried he grunted in pain. She let go of him quickly as Kyo and Shigure came to help him up.

He yelled the whole time but finally got him to the bed. He lie there trying as hard as possible not to move. _Oh God help me! _He thought. "Help me!" He thought out loud on accident.

"You're going to be okay. There may be no doctor but we will help you." Said Shigure trying to calm him down. "Akito may not like the idea but our last resort is Kana. We need her. Let's just hope for Kana's sake she doesn't remember."

** So … what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Loving Dragon

**OMG! This is one is late and I'm so sorry! Forgive me! Oh, and ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3- Loving Dragon**

Hatori woke with a headache. The last thing he remembered was struggling for air and something about trying to save Yuki.

_Oh, where am I? _He thought silently.

He heard screams from the next room. He tried to get up to leave for help but realized his hands were bonded to the chair. The more he tried to get out of the hold, the tighter it got. He felt a sharp pain run through his back. _Oh no, not now! _He thought some more. He had been having back pains for a couple weeks now and didn't know why.

He flinched as he heard the screams again. They were the screams of a girl. _What the hell? Why do those screams seem oddly familiar? _His thoughts exited his mind as a tall, dark skinned man came into the door. He had black short, curly hair and looked like he had worked out a lot.

"Finally, maybe we will get some answers. Or you will be hurt." He said looking at Hatori with a mockingly smile. Hatori looked at him with serious, but frightened, eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked with a shaking voice.

"Well first, we need to know where Akito is."

"What? Why?" Hatori could barely speak for how exhausted he was.

"Oh, so you know where he is?" The dark man replied still in his mockingly voice.

"No." Hatori took a deep breath.

"But you just said 'why' implying the fact that you know." He replied now with an angrier voice.

"I … I uhh," He couldn't get his words out.

"We know about your past. We know how to get you to talk."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori said with an irritated voice.

The dark man smiled and whispered. "Kana."

Hatori's heart began to thunder as they dragged woman in who was crying and trying to get out of the man's hold. "Kana." He thought out loud. "Leave her alone. She doesn't even know what happened." He whispered begging them to leave her alone.

The dark man walked towards Hatori and lied his hand on Hatori's shoulder. "Then tell us where he is." He gritted his teeth squeezing Hatori's shoulder harder and harder.

Hatori clenched his eyes shut as a reaction to pain. He began to moan as he squeezed harder but kept his mouth shut. "Alright, but it's dear Kana's turn." He let go and walked over to Kana.

He got halfway there before Hatori jumped in yelling. "Stop! Please don't hurt her! Please!" Tears began to stream down his face.

The man walked over and punched Hatori in the face. He grunted as he breathed hard with a surprised look on his face. "Don't yell at me and that won't happen." He said, again, gritting his teeth. "By the way, I'm sure you're both wandering what my name is. It's Darnell." He walked away laughing at Kana for being afraid.

"Hatori? What is going on? Why does he know me? What don't I know? You said I didn't even know what happened. What happened Hatori? What?" She cried and cried and cried before Hatori could calm her down.

"Shh, we're going to get out of here, okay? I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you again." Tears began to trickle down his cheek as well.

"What do you mean again? I deserve to know if I'm getting kidnapped for it." Her voice became very stern.

Hatori took a deep breath and looked away. Kana cried some more.

_Why is this man keeping secrets from me? Why? Oh God, Hatori and I get through this._


	4. Fury of God

**SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! FORGIVE ME! LET ME LOVE YOU! Okay so, here is chapter 4! ENJOY!**

** Chapter 4- Fury of God**

Shigure's heart began to thump as he walked towards the Main House. He wanted Hatori back. He didn't want Yuki to be injured or in agony. He didn't want Akito to lash out at him, Tohru, or Kyo. He was afraid.

Tohru saw the fear in Shigure's eyes. She could see how pale he was. "Shigure, we're here for you. Okay?" She said in her sweet, soft voice.

He gasped and looked down at her. "It's Yuki and Hatori who need us, not me." He looked down and continued walking.

"Well, Kyo is at home watching Yuki, Hatori is God know where, and you needed somebody. I'm here, okay? Just always remember that. You can tell me anything." She smiled but Shigure could still sense fear.

He stopped in his tracks. Tohru stopped looking back confused. "You're right. I'm sorry. I never talk to you, I never try to comfort you when you need help. I'm useless. I'm just a cursed mutt." He fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

Tohru ran to him and she held him. "No you're not. You're special. Don't think of it as a curse. Think of it as a blessing. A blessing to try something new, or a lesson. A lesson to teach you how to get on with life even though it's difficult. My mom died, but, I'm still going. I'm still trying. You need to too." She helped him up as he wiped his tears away.

"Thank you. You're the first to say something like that." He said as they began to walk inside.

They could see Akito's room from the end of the hallway. "Ready?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Ready."

They knocked on the door with an annoyed reply. "What?"

"Akito, it's important."

"Enter!"

They both entered. Akito looked back realizing Tohru was there. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Akito! Not now!" Yelled back Shigure.

"Watch your tone Shigure. I wouldn't want to punish you." He said almost mocking him.

"I apologize but you know I wouldn't do it unless it was important. Listen Hatori has been kidnapped and Yuki was kidnapped first and is badly hurt at home."

Akito's eyes widened. "What! What! Are you saying someone took MY doctor!" His yells echoed the room.

"Akito please! Could you listen to someone else for once?" Shigure yelled in reply.

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled with a following action of a kick to Shigure's stomach. Shigure fell to the floor coughing. Tohru collapsed holding him. He continued coughing.

Akito grabbed Tohru by her hair and pulled her back away from Shigure. She yelped in pain.

Akito knelt down beside Shigure. "I warned you to watch your tone." He whispered, Shigure still coughing.

Tohru got up from where she was pushed. She looked furious. "Akito! I am sick of your poor attitude and lashings out at everybody! We are coming to you for help! Now _you _shut up and listen for once!" She stopped herself realizing what she had done. _Oh shit!_ She thought.

Akito walked towards her but passed her out the door. He looked like he was about to cry.

_What have I done? I'm sure he was just frightened. I know he loves Hatori like a father, and I know Hatori loves him as a son too. I can see it in their eyes. Oh my God, what have I done? _

She collapsed to crying. Shigure crawled to her and held her for the first time. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

**What did you think? How do you think Akito will react? (again) HAHA! PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Remembrance

** All reviews have awesome! Thank you so much! I might write a lot today because it's raining so there is nothing to do. BUT ENJOY!**

** Chapter 5- Remembrance**

Hatori felt as though he had been here for weeks, but it's only been two days now and he just wanted to leave. He couldn't stand watching Kana get hurt or feel agony. No, what he wanted was for her to leave. He deserved this pain he felt. He couldn't protect Kana before and Kana thinks it's her fault.

He looked down at Kana who was sleeping not so peacefully. He wanted to comfort her but couldn't get out of this damn chair that he was bounded to. He couldn't take. His back was aching again and felt like he had a migraine.

Kana woke up, groaning in pain and fear. "Hatori?" She whispered hoping he was still there. She didn't want to be alone.

"I'm here, but can't exactly come to you." He said gesturing the fact that he was tied to a chair, tightly. He began to lose his circulation. He tried to move his hands to get the blood flowing but they wouldn't.

"Hatori, can I ask you something?" She said, choking on her words.

"Anything, you can tell me anything." He replied hoping it wouldn't have something to do with him. Unfortunately, it was,

"Why do you talk as though you know me more than you really do? Why do your eyes always look sad with so much loss," She paused for a moment. "lonely." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Hatori looked into her eyes wishing he could tell her.

"Why does the name Soma seem so familiar? Why do I see people on the streets with weird colorings and think I know them?"

Darnell walked in the steel door. "It's because you do." He said smiling.

Hatori's eyes widened. He tried to get out of the bonds once more but wouldn't budge. "Stop, please stop." He begged.

"But, don't you want the love of your life back?" He said mocking him again.

"What? Love of his life? I'm with another man. We never dated. Right Hatori?" She pled turning around to look at Hatori. His face was hidden by his long bangs. He was ashamed. "See Kana, Hatori did know you and love you and he still does." He said taunting them both.

"Stop! Please! She can't remember! Please stop!" He yelled tears streaming down his face. "I can't see her grieve over _me_ again! I can't take it! Just STOP!"

Kana held her head as her past played in the back of her mind. She screamed in pain but also in sorrow.

"No." Hatori whispered. "What have you done?"

Kana stopped screaming but began crying. She looked at Hatori's lonely, sad eyes. She ran over and hugged him. He wished he could hug back. She looked into his eyes and soon their lips were touching. Again, tears trickled down both their faces.

"I leave you alone." Said Darnell leaving the room, mockingly.

**So, what did you think? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Sorrow

**HEY! This one is with Kyo and Yuki! YAY! ENJOY!**

** Chapter 6- Sorrow**

Yuki woke with Kyo staring back at him. He tried to get up but couldn't really move.

"Don't try to move, you'll only make it worse." Kyo said loudly and irritated.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki could only manage to whisper.

"Damn rat!" He paused thinking he shouldn't get Yuki rowed up. "By the way, we're going to try to Kana to help you. If Akito will let us."

"I don't want to hear about Akito. I don't feel any different now than I ever was with him."

"What do you know?" Kyo replied irritably.

"No Kyo, it's what you don't know. It's none of your business what Akito ever did to me." Yuki said still whispering.

Kyo looked down wandering if he was right. _Maybe Akito did do something to him worse than I really think. _He thought silently. "Yuki, What … what did he do?" _Oops. Was I supposed to ask that?_

Akito's words rang through Yuki's ears. _They hate you. _"He just … kind of … abused me. Mentally and physically, let's just say." Yuki stared away from Kyo ashamed.

"What do you mean … mentally?" Kyo was ready to listen. He wanted to try to get Yuki comfortable.

Yuki took a deep breath and began talking. "He always … kept me, I guess. In the Cat's Room." Kyo's eyes widened. "He would tell me horrible things. He would tell me I would be hated … that I would never leave that room … and I never did until Shigure took me to his home. He wouldn't just mentally abuse me. He hurt me physically. He said I could never go against his decision … and then he would just … start lashing out at me." A tear ran down Yuki's cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry." Kyo had no words. He didn't know how to respond.

"Now look at me. Pleading for his help. Half my limbs are broken and he is the one I go to? What is wrong with me?" More tears trickled down his face.

"You're afraid, and there is nothing wrong with that. You're human, and humans get afraid. I don't really know how to help you but … I will do the best I can. I promise." Kyo looked into his eyes feeling sorry for the rat.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Said Kyo.

"Obviously." Replied Yuki with a chuckle a which lead to a moan. He couldn't take the pain. He had no casts, no medicine, no nothing. He just wanted to walk again, go to school again, and feel okay again.

Kyo got to the front door and thought with all these kidnappings, he'd better ask who it was. "Who is it?" His heart was racing.

"Akito. Shigure and Tohru too. Shigure is an idiot and forget his keys." Akito replied irritated.

Kyo's raced quicker. After what Yuki just him, He didn't think Yuki would want to see him. He unlocked the door and let them in.


	7. The Truth

** Chapter 7- The Truth**

Kyo stared at Akito as he walked in with Shigure and Tohru. _Why would someone be so cruel?_ He thought. He just didn't understand.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Where is Yuki?" Akito asked not really concerned.

"Um, in the room down the hall." Kyo replied worried.

"Well, take me there." He said gesturing his hands to guide him.

"Right, sorry"

"You're afraid of me. I can assure nothing will happen tonight." Akito said mocking Kyo.

"Oh really?" Shot back Kyo.

"Shigure, tell him what happens if you don't watch your tone."

"Kyo, just do what he says." Replied Shigure, his mind flashbacking to the moment where he could barely breathe.

Kyo looked down wandering what he could have possible done to _Shigure._ "Okay." Kyo guided him into Yuki's room.

Yuki's eyes widened as he saw Akito walk in. _I want to run away but I can't. _He thought. He began to shiver.

Shigure went to get Yuki a blanket. When he came back Akito was sitting on the end of the bed. Everyone could tell Yuki was afraid, you could feel it in the air. He covered Yuki up with the blanket.

"You shouldn't be afraid. I won't hurt you … poor rat. You're injured and no one cares. You're still hated you know? Always will be."

_So this is what Yuki was talking about._ Thought Kyo.

Yuki's eye's lost it widening. He still shivered even with the blanket. That's when Shigure knew he wasn't shivering of coldness, but fear. "Okay, that's enough Akito! I won't take your crap anymore! I am loved! I am!" Yuki yelled back tears racing down his face.

"Have I taught this family nothing about the way they speak to me?" He said pushing Yuki off the bed. This lead to a screeching scream form Yuki. Akito attempted to kick him, but Shigure came to pull him off Yuki. Yuki lie on the floor shivering harder, tears still streaming down his face.

"Get off me Shigure! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Akito yelled trying to get out of Shigure's hold. Akito kept yelling until Shigure got his hand over his mouth.

Tohru ran to Yuki, as did Kyo. Yuki lie on the ground. Besides the fact that he was shivering, he could barely move. He was breathing deeply and quickly.

Shigure finally got Akito out of the room. Kyo went to lock the door. Tohru finally got Yuki back on the bed. They heard Shigure and Akito yelling at each other. Kyo decided to cover up Yuki's ears, he didn't want Yuki to hear that after what just happened.

"What the hell was that?" Shigure yelled at Akito.

"He needed to be taught a lesson! You can't let him talk like that! Especially to _me_!"

Shigure sat in amazement. "You're really that awful aren't you?" He whispered. "Look at it at Yuki's point of view. One of his arms and both legs are broken. You can't push him off the bed and attempt to kick him. Even if he wasn't injured, you just can't do that."

"I'm the head of the family, I can do whatever I want!" He yelled back.

"Fine! Get out of my house Akito!" Yelled Shigure pointing at the door.

Akito walked over to Shigure slowly. Shigure's heart began to race. Akito pulled out a knife and jabbed him in the stomach. "I have been waiting for that so I could tell you that I'm the cause of all the kidnappings."

Shigure fell to the fell holding his stomach.

"Goodbye Shigure." Akito walked out the door.

**So, a cliffhanger. YESH! I hate those haha so there you go! XD Review please!**


	8. Love Reunited

**Okay so, were back to Hatori and Kana. YAY! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 8- Love Reunited**

Hatori couldn't even look at Kana, he was so ashamed.

"Hatori, would you look at me? We were lovers once, you can't pretend it never happened or that you don't know me. Please look at me." Kana begged.

"It is for the best Kana. Akito will get mad and I can't let you go through that again. I love y-," He stopped himself.

"Why did you stop? If you love me, please tell me." She looked at him with those beautiful, soft eyes.

"I love you Kana! I love you!" He said loudly, but not yelling.

"I love you too Hatori." She replied.

"How do you know? Don't you love your real husband? I'm just your past." He said looking down.

"You know that's not true. I can't stand him first of all … He takes advantage of me and he … he abuses me. I hate him. I may have loved him once, but I always felt this blank space in my heart that didn't belong to him, but someone else. I didn't know who. Now I do, and Hatori, I love you. I want us to stay together." She said with a tear trickling down her face.

"But, you said that once, and then I got hurt and you-," He couldn't finish.

"Please tell me how you feel. How did you feel when I wanted you to erase my memory?" She said wanting him to be honest.

"I-I felt … angry and upset at Akito, and you. You left me to carry the burden of our past, I can't take you not being here next me. I need to feel your embrace. That day you figured out about the zodiac, I never thought anyone would say that to me. That is what any member of the zodiac would hope for … love. Kana I'm not angry anymore. I never should've been, but I was and I'm ashamed." He was choking on his words.

Kana sat in amazement. She knew he had no reason to be ashamed. She should be ashamed. "Hatori, I'm sorry." She walked towards Hatori and tried to untie his hands from the chair but couldn't get it.

"Why did you say sorry?" He said with a smile.

"In case I couldn't get the knots out." She replied smiling with him.

Their smiles went off their face as Akito walked in the door. "Aww, how sweet." He said with a smile. "Now, I'm going to have to take Kana away."

Hatori's eyes widened. His heart began pound.

Akito began to drag Kana away. "No! Hatori help!"

"Kana! No please! Leave her alone! Please! Akito, what the hell is this!? Leave her alone!" He yelled begging them to not take her away again. His face felt cold from tears.

"Don't worry, she'll be back. Then it will be your turn." He replied mocking him.

"Hatori! Help!" She yelled. Darnell came to take her away. He screams ended leading to a slam at the door.

Hatori was now alone. _My turn for what?_ He thought. He was afraid for her and himself. _Why Akito? Why?_

**So, another cliffhanger! BOO! But at the same time YAY for me but BOO for you! Forgive me! LET ME LOVE YOU! Sorry XD Okay REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Wounds of the Dog Spirited Man

**Here is the 9****th**** one! YAY! By the way, I realized the summary isn't really the way I'm going with the story and I don't know how to fix it! D: **

** Chapter 9- Wounds of the Dog Spirited Man**

Shigure and Yuki both needed medical help fast. Shigure wasn't as bad as Yuki, but every time he tried to get up he would fall.

"Damn it! Would you just stay still!" Yelled Kyo regretting it. "I'm sorry, but you need to stop. We'll get you help, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand being still." He clenched his stomach, groaning in pain.

"You're worried about Hatori aren't you?" He said looking down at Shigure on the bed.

"Yes, I-I'm scared for him." He whispered. Shigure was looking like he was about to fall unconscious. He was sweating and breathing deeply. He finally fell to unconsciousness, still sweating with a staggered breathing.

"I'm promise we'll find him." Said Kyo, knowing that he couldn't hear.

He was hungry and went to get something to eat, he passed Yuki's room watching him sleep peacefully. He managed a faint smile and kept on walking.

He finally got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and noticed that there wasn't anything to eat. "Damn it! Hey Tohru! I'm going to the store! Can you watch Yuki and Shigure alone?" Kyo yelled

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" She yelled back.

"Alright! I'll be back!" He replied yelling back walking out the door.

Kyo just looked around hoping Tohru could handle Yuki _and _Shigure.

He passed a poster on a light post with a picture of Kana. _Have you seen her? Missing. _He thought reading it. "Oh my God, no." He whispered running back to the house. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, but he kept running.

He finally got to the house and burst through the door. "Tohru … it's Kana … Akito … got her!" It was as if he was breathing through every word.

"What!? No!? Do you think Hatori knows?"

"I don't know! We need to find them! The police won't help! We never asked Yuki what they had asked him."

They both nodded and headed to his room.

"Yuki? What did they ask you when you were there?"

"They asked me where Akito was." He said quietly.

"Kyo if we don't get him medical help soon then he'll," She was interrupted.

"He'll die."

"Yes."

"Wait why wouold they ask where Akito was if he was responsible for the kidnappings?" Kyo finally asked.

"I don't know, I was only tortured!" Yuki replied loudly.

"I'm sorry, but we need to know!"

"Well I don't know!" Tears began to stream down Yuki's face.

"I'm sorry." Kyo replied. "Kana has been taken now, and we don't know if Hatori knows or not."

Yuki's eyes widened watering again. _Oh Hatori. _He thought inside his head.

**I don't know if this is counted as a cliffhanger, if it is I didn't mean for it to be. BYE-BYE! REVIEW!**


	10. The Desire to Go Home

** So, uhhhhh, sorry this is late but it was my grandmother's b-day and we celebrated.**

** Chapter 10- The Desire to Go Home**

Hatori sat thinking about when Kana would return. It's been two days since he had seen her.

His thoughts exited his mind with the opening of the door as Kana was thrown in. "Kana! Are you okay?"

"No," She replied. She was covered in a blanket.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked quickly and concerned.

She uncovered herself and he noticed there were, what looked like, whip thrashings.

"Oh my God," He whispered. "What have they done to you?" He asked with a tear streaming down his face.

"Don't cry, Hatori." She replied smiling, but he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry! I seem to keep screwing up with protecting you!" More tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry!"

She limped over hugging him. "Please, don't make me forget again. I want to remember, even if it brings me sadness. Please don't make me forget again." She begged crying.

He thought of Momiji when she said that. He just wanted to leave. "I'm sorry, it's just, one of my cousins said that once. Momiji, do you remember him?" He asked as she nodded. "I just … I just want to leave, I want to go home." He was now bawling wanting to feel Kana's soft embrace. Instead, he felt rough cuts from the thrashings.

"I know, I know." She replied. She attempted to untie his bonds once more, but they wouldn't budge. "Damn it! Who tied these, Godzilla?" She laughed.

He laughed with her as she wiped his tears away. "Thank you." He said grinning.

Hatori looked in her eyes and began thinking. _Is it bad to want to go home? I want to see Shigure, help Yuki, for all I know he could be dead because he isn't getting medical help because I'm not there. I want to see Tohru, Momiji, Haru, everyone. Why would Akito be here? Why would they ask where Akito was when I was first here if he has something to do with this? Is he under Influence, brainwashed, what? I just want to know, but most of all … I want to go home and heal Yuki … and Kana. I want to help her. I want … I want to protect her more than I never did. God, help her, not me. Please help her, leave me here to rot. I don't deserve to live. _Hatori bowed his head.

**I know this was short but, whatever! You'll see a new one tomorrow! XD YAY! **

** I wanted to say thank you for not being a butt on the reviews XD. Thank you so much for being with me on my first fan-fiction! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU TONS!**


	11. Loving Dragon Part 2

**I'm so sorry for missing last nights update!**

** Chapter 11- Injection**

Yuki woke with a loud bang coming from the next room. His first instinct was to go see, but he couldn't move. His heart began to race. He was afraid that it was Akito coming back for him.

"Shigure … Tohru … Kyo?" He asked with no reply.

"Shigu-" He was cut off, someone was covering his mouth and holding him down. He struggled to get out of the man's grip, he recognized this dark skinned man. _Darnell _he thought. His heart begsn to race faster. He saw Akito walk in, and struggled harder. Akito walked over to Yuki and pulled out a shot of some sort. He injected it into his mid-arm area, everything went blurry. _Where are Kyo and Tohru, damn it!? _He thought as everything went black.

Kyo came running in, he saw Yuki unconscious on the bed. He saw a faint glimpse of Akito and someone else jump out the window. "Hey! Get back here!" He ran to the window and looked out, no one was there. He had missed them.

"Yuki?" Kyo shook Yuki trying to get him awake. "Yuki!" He yelled still shaking him. He checked his pulse and found that he still had one. He breathed a sign of relief, but noticed it was weakening.

"Tohru! Shigure! Somebody! Help!" He yelled while doing CPR. Tohru came running in.

About a minute later, Shigure had managed himself to the room. He found Kyo doing CPR and Tohru checking his pulse as he did. A pain shot through his chest. He waddled and limped himself over there to help. He was already breathing hard from exhaustion. He took a deep breath and blew it into Yuki's mouth.

Yuki's pulse was strengthening. He took a deep breath and began coughing. He opened his eyes just a crack, he looked up. His eye's told everyone that he wanted help fast.

"Yuki? What happened?" Shigure asked softly, wanting to lie back down.

"Akito, he injected something into Yuki." Kyo answered for Yuki, looking down at him with despair.

Yuki began coughing continuously. "You're okay, you're going to fine." Shigure comforted, holding his stab wound. Out of all the chaos, it must have split again.

"Here, I'll get more bandages." Said Tohru running out of the room.

When she came back, Shigure was sweating and breathing raggedly, He was sitting on a chair besides the bed. She clung to him, putting the bandages around him. Kyo had made Yuki sit up in case he was going to have a, near death, spell.

Kyo looked up at Tohru, they both new they needed help quickly. They walked towards each other after they got both Yuki and Shigure settled down. "We need a real doctor, Tohru."

"What about you guys' blood? They can't take that. Yes, of course you're still human, but you guys' blood is different. If they take that, the secret is revealed. We just need to find Hatori and Kana quickly, because I'm really scared. They need help."

"I know, but … You and Yuki are like the closest thing I have to a friend, and Shigure, I guess. They need that help now. We can't just sit here and wait for Akito and them to come back."

They both heard someone behind them, they looked back, both hearts racing.

"You won't have to. We're already here." Akito stood watching them, Darnell was behind Akito.

Yuki was asleep, still sitting up. Yet, Shigure however, was not. He looked terrified.

"Don't worry, we're here to return Hatori. Kana however, won't be coming back." Said Akito, mocking them.

Akito began to ease his way to Shigure. Shigure looked at him, fearfully. He began to shake.

"Ohh, I'm not going to hurt you." He said rubbing Shigure's cheek. Suddenly it became tense in the room.

Darnell left the room to get Hatori.

Akito starred at Yuki, not so peacefully, sleeping. He walked towards him, Kyo walked closer to Akito out of fear for the Rat.

"Do you want to know what I injected in him?" Asked Akito walking closer to Yuki.

"Yea, we do!" Yelled Kyo.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. Now, what I injected him was simply," He began laughing. "this is hilarious and convenient," He laughed some more. "rat poisoning. I advise you get him some help. Hatori will be back though now, so that's good." He laughed some more. "It was funny, watching him cry over that disgusting girl Kana." He looked at Kyo.

_So he did know, poor Hatori. _He thought.

Darnell came back in with Hatori, who was looking down depressed. His knees were shaking and he was rubbing his wrists. Darnell through Hatori down on the floor. Hatori didn't care anymore, thought he did grunt in pain.

Tohru came running to his side. "Are you okay?" She asked, there was no reply. Hatori just lie there not listening to the world.

"What have you done to him?" Asked Shigure irritably.

"We haven't done anything." Replied Akito.

Hatori looked irritated. "You did too." He whispered. He got up and suddenly became louder. Soon he was screaming his words out. "YOU KILLED HER! SHE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'VE KILLED HER! YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. He attempted to run to Akito, but Darnell got a hold of him. Kyo came running on top of Darnell, soon everyone was trying to get one of another off of Akito.

Kyo finally got Darnell off of Hatori, them got Hatori off of Akito. "Hatori, stop it!" He yelled.

Hatori looked at him with sad eyes. He fell to his knees. "I-I'm … I'm sorry. I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect her again! DAMN YOU AKITO! DAMN YOU!" Tears began to stream down his face.

Hatori was literally screaming and crying. Soon he was throwing up, with Tohru and Shigure by his side.

**I know, a bit long. BUT OH WELL! XD Reviews please! XD**


	12. Sadness is a Curse too

**OMG I MISSED 2 UPDATES! I AM SO SORRY! BUT I HAVE IT NOW SO HERE! **

**Chapter- Sadness is a Curse too**

Hatori kept crying, looking at Akito. Akito looked back down at him laughing. "You're simply pathetic Hatori. You waste your tears on a little brat like that? I didn't kill her, she was simply too weak. It's sad watching you on your knees. Have I taught you nothing?" He was speaking so softly, so … creepy.

Hatori lie in his throw-up, with Shigure and Tohru next to him. Tears rolled down his face. "She wasn't too weak, you were too strong for her. You know she isn't as strong as … as," He began throwing up again. There wasn't very much … stuff … in it. He hadn't eaten in three days. He breathed deeply. "She isn't as strong as you think, but her heart is. She had no reason to die! YOU KILLED HER! AKITO, YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed.

He began coughing, then fainted. "Hatori!" Yelled Shigure. Shigure held him, looking up at Akito.

"Why does everybody look at me? He is the weak one here." He said pointing at Hatori.

Shigure gave him a look, holding his stab wound. "How do I save Yuki?" He said breathing rapidly.

"I don't know, my plan is to kill him. Why would I tell you a cure?" He asked laughing.

Because Kyo is going to call the cops if you don't." He replied looking at him with a serious face.

Akito and Darnell laughed backing out of the house.

"Kyo! Get 'em!" Yelled Shigure, still holding Hatori.

When Kyo got outside, they were gone. "What the?" He said quietly. "Damn it, there fast." He said some more.

"Shigure, I didn't get them." He said looking at Tohru, who was just in shock at what just happened. She had never seen that side of Hatori, no one has.

"It's okay, we will get them." He said, looking angry, then sad again.

"You're upset about Kana too, aren't you?" He asked looking at Hatori, feeling pitty.

"Yes. He lost a long lost lover, I lost a long lost friend." Tears began to stream down his face.

Akito and Darnell kept laughing. "What fools." Said Darnell.

"I know, they actually think she is dead. Morons!" Akito laughed too.

"That Hatori guy, what a fool. Oh my God, his face," Darnell kept laughing.

**Again so sorry for missing last 2 updates. Hopefully y'all will understand that I have a life! XD Reviews!**


	13. Self Pity

** Please enjoy! Oh and sorry for that last little cliffhanger. So, what do you think will happen to Kana and Hatori? You'll have to read to find out! XD**

** Chapter 13- Self Pity**

Hatori sit looking out the window, thinking about Kana. _Why would Akito do this? Did he have a reason? Even so, what he is doing isn't right. Poor Yuki, and Shigure for that matter. I have never seen him so serious. Or with a stab wound. He looks like he is in a lot of pain, and I can't take it. They are both dying. I'm here now, and I need to help them. _

He kept thinking, wandering if he would mess up with surgery, and kill them. _Since I have a tendency of doing that. No, stop it! Go! Help them. Maybe it will take my mind off things._

His thoughts left with the appearance of Kyo. "Hey, you okay?" He asked not so sincerely, but Hatori knew he was sad about all the crap going on with Akito.

"No, no I'm not. I miss her, and I need to help Yuki and Shigure. But what it-"

"No! No what-ifs! You are here now, help them. I can't sit here and watch them die when there is a man here who graduated to be a doctor." Kyo went his side, sitting next to him. "I know, I do. I know what it feels like to lose someone dear to you, and think that it's my fault. It wasn't my fault. It was an accident." He looked down as Hatori lied his hand on Kyo's shoulder. "But, wallowing away in self pity isn't going to help. Don't take that the wrong way, I just meant, you know."

"Yea, I do. I have before, because of the other incident with Akito. About her memory and all. I finally know it wasn't my fault. It was Akito's. I will have him, I will kill him." Hatori said gritting his teeth.

Kyo looked at him in shock. _I don't think he got my point. But, I don't blame him. I want to kill him too. Should I? Yes. Wait no! Ahh, what do I do?_ He thought.

Hatori looked up at the time thinking about Yuki and Shigure. "Well, I am going to go get my supplies, I'll just do it here. Besides, I don't think Yuki can get to the Main House." He chuckled.

Kyo and Hatori stood up. Kyo finally asked, "D-Do you want someone to go with you?" He staggered.

Hatori cracked the smallest smile. "No, I'll be fine. I don't think anyone would mess with me unless they want their limbs ripped off." He laughed, as did Kyo.

"Alright," Kyo laughed again.

_He never laughs, it's funny. _Thought Hatori.

**Hope you enjoyed! **

** A special shout out to kayjaylew! You are awesome! I don't know if you read this but I think she will, cause we're kind of friends on this iste so YAY! Anyways, please review!**


	14. Alive Again?

**Sorry, it's late again. I apologize. **** BUT ENJOY!**

** Chapter 14- Alive Again?**

Yuki was so glad that he would finally have some medical help. He was afraid, that he would die. But most of all he is worried for Hatori. _Poor guy, I hope he is ready for this, and ready for Shigure. I hope he is okay too. _He kept thinking as Hatori walked in with his medical bag. "Oh think God." He only managed a whisper.

Hatori smiled looking down at the poor rat. "Yep, you'll be fine. I'm here now." His bag was around his wrist, and Yuki could tell it was hurting them because of how hard his hands were bounded. Yuki would know, he was in that chair. Hatori began speaking again, rubbing his wrist. "So, um …" They sat there for a moment before Yuki fell asleep._ Man, I feel really bad for this poor kid. Damn you Akito. I will kill you! _He thought silently.

"Hey, how is he?" Said Tohru, leaning on the door frame looking very tired.

"Oh, he'll be fine, hopefully. I think he knows about … about Kana." He replied looking down.

Tohru walked closer to him, trying to hold herself up from falling. "A-Are you okay?" She asked regretting asking it.

"Yea, I'm fine. Right now I need to focus on Yuki and Shigure. Then I will deal with Akito." He said gritting his teeth.

"Hatori, are you … are you … going to … kill him?" She asked backing away.

"No, I mean … I just don't know right now, okay. Please, leave me here to work with Yuki." He said letting his long bangs cover his face as he looked down.

"Okay." She said sadly walking out. She looked back thinking. _I don't think Hatori is doing to great right now._

Hatori looked down at Yuki wandering. _What did he or Shigure do to you Akito? What did I do to you? _He looked up, looking at Kana up in heaven. _What did Kana ever do to you?_ He looked back down at Yuki and grabbed his medical bag and put it up on the bed, making sure not to hit Yuki or anything.

Hatori began examining Yuki's body to make sure what was all fractured or broken, or even sprained. He found one broken leg, fractured back bone, fractured finger, and one broken arm. Hatori also found some places where he needed stitches. _Man, this kid has been through hell. _He thought.

Yuki slowly began waking up again. He tried to move, but just groaned in pain. He finally got his eyes open. He found Hatori standing over him. He heard him mumble something before falling back asleep.

"Don't worry Yuki. You'll be up and going in about a week. You'll be on crutches, but at least you will be able to move." He said stroking his cheek.

Kyo came bursting through the door. He was breathing hard and looking at Hatori with pity in his eyes. "Hatori, it's Kana."

Hatori looked at him with wide eyes. "That … That's not possible. She's … dead."

"Then come and explain why she is at the door." He replied running out of the room to the front door. He saw her! He saw Kana standing there by the door.

"Kana?" He asked with wide eyes once again.

She smiled looking at him. "Yes." She said nodding her head.

Hatori ran to her, holding her. Tears began streaming down both their faces. They looked at each other before kissing. "Oh my God, it's you." Hatori said crying and laughing at the same time.

"How, you ask? Akito let me go." She said smiling.

He paused. "Oh my God. I get it now! Akito wants me to … he wants me to suffer. He wants me lose someone special to me, and giver me her back?" He looked at her closely.

"No," He said backing away from her.

"Hatori, stop it! Stop looking at me like that!" She yelled walking closer to him.

"No! You … You are not really here! At least not my Kana!"

She looked at him angrily before finally confessing. "Yea, I'm not a good liar. Haha! You should have seen you're face when you thought it was me! Haha! I love it! Watching you suffer! You're Kana is somewhere else. I promise you she is not dead!"

"Then how are _you_ here? I don't understand. Where is she you bastard!?" He yelled running up to her grabbing her shirt. Or whatever _it_ was.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." It laughed.

"Yes I would if Kana will be safe!" He yelled some more.

Whatever it was, it got up to his ear and whispered. "Hell. That's right the real hell, under the world. I am a demon, and you're angel is that girl over there." He whispered looking at Tohru.

Tohru looked at the _demon_ and looked angry. "You bitch! We made a deal to never tell him!" She yelled before, whatever it was disappearing.

Hatori looked up Tohru before finally asking, "What the hell is that thing talking about?" He asked softly, but breathing fearfully.

**HEY! Hope you enjoyed! I have a lot more planned for you! XD I know what you are thinking! NO WAY! While I'm here just like YES WAY!**


	15. Shigure's Wounds

**Okay, I know I ended on a huge cliffhanger! Sorry! So … enjoy!**

** Chapter 15- Shigure's wounds**

Shigure woke up feeling dizzy, his world was spinning. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He grunted as he looked down to see his wound cut open again. _Oh, not again. _He thought. He couldn't take much more of this.

He saw Hatori walk in, his first instinct was to scream _fix my wound, _but probably not the best idea. Shigure managed to get himself to sit up, but grunted the whole time.

Hatori looked down to see Shigure's blood staining the bed sheets. "Shigure, your wound," He said pointing at Shigure's stomach.

_You think I don't know that!? _He thought before saying, "Yea, I know." Shigure began coughing as Hatori clung to him rubbing Shigure's back. Shigure noticed blood coming out of his mouth as he coughed. He couldn't take it, tears began to stream down his face. "Hatori, make it stop!" He yelped.

Hatori sat next to him not knowing what to do. "I-I … I don't know how Gure, I-I'm so sorry." He said still looking at him and rubbing his back.

Shigure finally stopped coughing. He looked up at Hatori with watering eyes. "Help Yuki first, please. I beg you! Please!" He said sliding into Hatori's arms. "I don't deserve the help. What I deserve is to be in the position you are in."

Hatori stopped Shigure quickly. "Hey! No one … No one deserves to be in the position I am in Shigure." He paused thinking of one person who did. "Akito does." He said gritting his teeth. "He does, and no one else."

Shigure looked at him and finally asked. "What do you think he meant by … _Hell? _Then the fact that he said there were such things as demons? Hatori, what did he mean?" He said still looking at him.

Hatori sat there for a few seconds. "I don't know, but, I mean, what if there really is?" He asked slowly.

Shigure looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I'm serious. I mean we are humans who turn into animals. Why wouldn't there be demos when there are freaks like us too?" He asked looking down.

"Hey, we are not freaks. This is what a good friend told me the first day I figured out about this whole ordeal. Don't think of it as a curse, think of it as a gift to try something new, or a lesson." He said smiling.

"Was it … possibly … Tohru?" He asked remembering what she had said. _You bitch! We promised not to tell him. _

Shigure sat there for a few moments before remembering himself. "Yes," He said lying back down. As soon as he lie down he fell asleep.

Hatori left him to sleep and went to go talk to Tohru.

**HEY! So, do you like the idea of Demons and Hell and stuff like that? HUH? Okay, please review!**


	16. Truth of the Riceball

**A shout out to Yukiko Sohna, I will put you in the story, but … You will not be another victim. And you will be Yuki's twin sister! I hope I made you happy! XD**

** Chapter 16- Truth of the Rice ball**

Hatori got halfway down the hallway before seeing Yuki asleep in the room next to him. He leaned on the door frame thinking, _Poor Yuki, I feel so bad for this kid. I pity him. He shouldn't have to suffer this. _

Hatori walked on to Tohru's room, who had avoided coming out of her room.

He got there and saw that her door closed. He knocked on it without an answer. "Tohru? Can we please talk?" He asked sweetly.

"Why? You can't know anything. Whatever it was that was there that night, he wasn't supposed to tell you. We promised not to tell out charges!" She cried.

"_We? Charges?_" He asked softly.

Tohru finally came to open the door. She stood there in front of Hatori, crying. She had remembered that she was, so she looked down.

"Please, don't look down. Look at me please. I'm not mad, just … confused." He said, choking his words.

"Information like this can drive people insane. I've had charges that have gone insane, literally. I don't want that to happen to you. I care about you too much Hatori." She cried some more.

"I think I will be okay." He said smiling.

She gestured her hands, telling him to come into her room. He walked in and she closed the door behind her.

Hatori walked over to her bed and sat down. He noticed she was still standing, he gestured for her to come sit next to him but she just nodded her head no.

"Okay, there is something I have been keeping from you." She finally said.

"Uh … yea, obviously." He said holding it out.

She laughed and continued talking. "This is going to sound insane, but, I am an angel, witch sort of thing. You are my, let's say, charge. I am supposed to protect you no matter what the cost is." She looked down embarrasses at how stupid this all sounded.

Hatori just kind of stared at her wide eyed. "Okay, if you are then … why have you been living with Shigure and not me? When I ask that I don't mean like I want you to live with me. Wait, no, that

came out wrong. What I mean is … if you are trying to protect me, then why aren't you watching my every move?" He finally choked out.

"Because I'm not a stalker," They both laughed. "Because I trust you to do the right thing, and I trust everybody at the main house. I don't really know why I'm not with you 24/7 but … I don't need to be, because God trusts you and me." She said smiling.

"Okay, now what about Akito? Is he a demon or whatever it was?" He asked looking down.

"Akito isn't, but whatever it was that was pretending to be him is. Which means the Akito that is going around kidnapping people, isn't Akito. The real Akito is probably out hiding because he doesn't want to get hurt. I feel bad for him." She answered watching Hatori's head slowly rise.

Hatori looked at her wanting to ask about Kana, but didn't know if it was appropriate.

Tohru could tell he wanted ask about Kana. She was afraid for him and Kana. "Yes Hatori, Kana is in hell. Okay, but please don't worry I will find her.." She said looking at him with serious eyes.

Hatori's head shot up, "What? Well, what is happening to her? I need to know!" He yelled.

"I don't know but please calm down." She said looking at him with a tear coming straight out of her eye.

He walked up to her. "I'm sorry, please don't cry." He said rubbing the tear away.

"Are we going to tell the others, they have a right." Asked Hatori.

"That is all up to God, he will tell me if he wants them to know." She said smiling once again.

**Sorry for the late update, I have had All-Region auditions. If you don't know what that is it's a choir thing. Okay please review!**


	17. Yukiko Sohna

**Yukiko Sohna it's your time! XD**

** Chapter 17- Yukiko Sohna**

Hatori got ready for bed without telling the others about Tohru and him. He didn't really know if he was supposed to or not.

He got into his pajamas and lie down on his bed.

Before he could close his eyes, he heard a noise coming from the other room. His heart began to pound. He felt as though his heart was going to come out of his chest.

He got out of bed to go see if it was well … a demon or something. He got to the kitchen to find a tall male standing in the middle of the kitchen. The darkness of the room was making it hard to see what the man looked like. "W-Who are you?" He asked shaking.

"I know where Kana is, but well, you can't have her back. Haha! You're truly pathetic just like she said." He mocked Hatori.

"She what?" He asked still shaking, but more than last time.

"You heard me!" He yelled running towards Hatori. He grabbed Hatori neck and began squeezing it as he pushed him against the wall. "You know about us now, right?" He asked choking Hatori.

Hatori couldn't answer, for he was being nearly choked to death. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Hatori grabbed the man's hands that were choking him and tried to get them off him, but he wasn't strong enough, for everything was going black. He couldn't breathe at all.

Before Hatori could fall unconscious, the tall man let go of Hatori and literally vanished.

Hatori fell to the floor coughing and holding his throat. _If he can vanish into thin air, I guess it was a demon. _He thought coughing harder. He was trying to breathe, but it still felt like someone was choking him.

He heard another noise coming from his bedroom. _Oh God! _He thought, getting up and running to his room.

When he got there he found the tall, dark man again. "What the hell do you want?" He whispered, trying to get his words out.

"Nothing for now, I just want to talk." He said. He came out of the darkness and walked into a hint of light. He was muscular and scary looking. He had a scar going across his face like the old war movies did with the soldiers. He wore nothing but black. He didn't look like a demon.

Hatori sat amazement, still coughing.

"I know what you're thinking. _Is he a demon?_ Yes I am, I don't look it though do I? Yea … I have, what you would call, a true form. I promise you don't want to see that." He said smiling.

"Okay, well, what's your name?" Asked Hatori, still struggling to breathe.

"Yukiko Sohna." He answered.

"Kinda girly, don't you think?" Asked Hatori being sarcastic.

"Don't get smart with me you brat! Don't forget if you make me angry I will hurt you, then Kana." He replied chuckling.

Hatori looked up right away. "Where have you taken her!"

"I've told you this, and so has dear Tohru … You're beloved woman is in hell. She is being tortured and hurt for our entertainment." He said happily. "And she called you pathetic. She said she knew you would be too scared to come and get her. Only because I … forced her too." He replied still smiling.

**So, Yukiko are you happy with this? Well too bad! Ima keep it! XD**


	18. God's Permission

** Okay! Yukiko, how do you like it? I like it so yea, that's all that matters! XD JK! I want you to be happy! But seriously I can't change it so its gonna stay the way it is!**

** Chapter 18- God's Permission**

Hatori woke the next morning wandering if he was supposed to tell Tohru what happened. He probably was, but he didn't want to drag Tohru into anything. _Although, she is the demon here. Maybe I should tell her, but … Should I tell her about Kana? She is in hell. Yukiko said so, at least that's what he told me. Okay, I'm going to tell her. Wait no .. I'm not._

His thoughts left to a knock at his door. He went to answer it, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to ignore it and forget that anybody even knew him. He just wanted to be alone.

He opened the door and found Tohru standing there with a huge smile on her face. _How convenient. _He thought silently. "Hi Tohru, what brings you here?" He asked nervously.

Tohru smiled and began talking. "Nothing, just wanted to check on you." She said noticing a bruise on his neck. Her smile wiped right off her face. "What happened to your neck?" She asked.

He gasped looking down at her. "Uh, I fell." He said shakily.

"Oh, are you okay?" She asked worried.

"Uh, yea." He replied.

"Why don't I believe you?" She stated.

He looked down, and took a deep breath. "Okay, some demon came here last night and asked me questions." He said, still looking down.

"Oh my God! Why would you keep that form me!? That's important!" She yelled.

Hatori shot back, worried. "But I'm okay, I promise. I-I just don't think Kana is." He said looking down again.

She brought his face up to hers. "We're going to help her, I promise. No one is going to hurt her." She said softly.

"But, that's not true. They already have. He told me that they hurt her for their own entertainment. Just, whenever."

"What was this demons name?" She asked quickly.

"If I can recall, he said Yukiko Sohna."

She made a confused face. "Kind of a girly name, but anyways, what else did he say?" She continued.

"He said he forced her to say that I was pathetic, implying the fact that he does hurt her for the dumbest reasons." He replied even faster.

She nodded her head, "Okay, I don't know if you are ready but, would you like to go down there and save her?" She asked slowly now.

He looked at her quickly. "What!? How do we get down there?" He asked hoping it would be easy.

"Well, first we need to get God's permission."

"Wait, you're talking as though you see him every day." He stated.

"Well, I do." She said laughing.

"Oh …" He said softly.

"Just, go with the flow okay." She said smiling.

"Okay, haha!" He laughed.

_Don't worry Kana, I'm coming for you. I am not pathetic. I will save you. I will find the real Akito and save him. I will bring him back home where he can be happy again. Not that he is very happy since everyone is out of the Zodiac and is free. But I'm still here Akito, I will not leave you. We will not leave you, We will help you._

**Okay, btw this is in the time they just got freed from the Zodiac, but no one left Akito. HEHE! YAY! Okay, REVIEW!**


	19. Down to Hell

** Okay, so sorry about the late update! I have been busy and well … just plain tired! XD Anyways, chapter 19 here ya go!**

** Chapter 19- Down to Hell**

Tohru and Hatori looked at each other. "Is this right?" Asked Hatori calmly.

"What do you mean?" Replied Tohru.

"Well, we got God's permission to do this?" He asked looking at her confused.

"I don't think you are getting this. When you asked me if I see him every day, well, I do. Just not like that. I might see him in a dream, of maybe just some sort of vision. It's not I literally _see_ him." She explained.

Hatori nodded his head. "Okay, another question. How do we, well, get down _there_?" He asked pointing to the ground.

"Don't worry, It'll be fast." She said grabbing his hand and looking at him. "You need to close your eyes for me."

"Okay," He agreed, hesitantly.

Tohru closed her eyes as well and in a flash, they were in _hell_. Hatori opened his eyes to see fire raging everywhere. There were rocks, boulders, and other big objects of some sort. He found no one at all. The only thing he saw close to a person were bones of humans everywhere. He began to cough, for the smoke was bothering him. He looked at Tohru with sad eyes. He noticed he was shaking, but Tohru noticed first, for she grabbed Hatori's hand and they began walking.

As Hatori was walking through, he heard screams. His first instinct was to run towards the screams, but Tohru wouldn't allow it. He heard more screams. Just scream after scream. He looked at Tohru. "You don't think that's," He paused to see Tohru nodding. His heart began to pound. He could feel it hitting his chest.

"Hatori, maybe I shouldn't have taken you here. If anything happens to you I won't be able to live with myself." She stated, she stopped walking.

"I chose to come here. I want to be here. Well, I at least want to save Kana. I owe her my life." He said looking down, a tear trickled down his cheek.

"We will find her." She said, though she was interrupted.

"No you won't." Said a voice that was familiar to Hatori.

Hatori turned to see Yukiko standing there. "Where is Kana!?" He yelled.

"Now Now, let's not get rude." He said pushing his hands out quickly, which led to a wave of some sort. Whatever it was, it flung Hatori and Kana back. They flew high in the air and a long a distance. When they both hit the floor, they were unconscious.

Yukiko stepped up to them looking down, smiling. "Hm, now we can have lots of entertainment. But this Hatori guy will give us the most fun." He said smiling.

**SO! What do you think? HONEST REVIEES! **


	20. Poison

**SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! SO SORRY! SO SORRY! SO SORRY! Here is the story! Please forgive me, please! My computer had a virus.**

** Chapter 20- Poison**

Yuki was afraid, he hadn't seen Hatori or Tohru for 2 days. _What if Akito got them now. For Hatori, again. _He thought. He was dying, and afraid.

Kyo walked in to find Yuki shivering. He pulled up the blanket for him, for Yuki couldn't do that. "Hey, do you need anything?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yea, to be able to breathe again. To be able to actually feel my limbs. To kill Akito. To find Tohru and Hatori." Tears streamed down his face.

Kyo looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. "You're going to be okay. Are you aware that we can go to a normal doctor now? Our curse is gone, remember?" Asked Kyo.

"Yes, I am. But Hatori has always been my doctor. I don't know what it will feel like." He said closing his eyes.

The door bell rang and his eyes opened again. "I'll get it, again." Stated Kyo.

Kyo left the room to the front door and opened it without asking who it was. Which was a mistake. Yuki's mother stood there in the doorway.

"Where is my son?" She asked not really caring.

" In the room down the hall." He said remembering when Akito was here and he said those exact words.

"Thanks." She said while she was texting.

They got to Yuki's room and when Yuki saw his mom, his blood drained out of his face.

"Mother?" He asked shaking.

"Yes darling?" She asked still texting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"What, I couldn't see my little tool for Akito? God, you worthless, ungrateful child." She said clearly.

"Hey!" I butted in. "Do you see your child right now!? He is pleading for help! Did you even care when you figured out about all this!?" I yelled. Yuki looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shut up, you ugly cat." She whispered.

"Shut up Mother! Get out!" Yelled Yuki crying, wanting to run away. "Why!? Why!? Does no one love me!? Why am I a tool!? WHY!?" He yelled louder and louder until he soon put himself to unconsciousness.

Kyo starred looking at Yuki. He then looked back at his mother. "I think you should leave." Kyo said pointing at the door.

"Fine, whatever." She shrugged her shoulders and left.

**AGAIN! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! You see my computer was doing weird things, it wasn't posting chapters so I have been updating, they just haven't posted, It was in my Doc Manager and my Manage Stories tab but when I went to the story they weren't there so AHH! Anyways thank you for no one getting angry. ;) THX!**


	21. Shigure's Dream

**OKAY! I'm glad my computer isn't being stupid anymore! XD YAY! Okay, here is chapter 21! Enjoy!**

** Chapter 21- Shigure's Dream**

Shigure was about to give up. His wound was deep, and now he believed it was infected. It was turning almost green, and well, it kept re-opening. He felt he should just give and fall asleep, and never wake back up.

_I can't take it. Every time I wake up my bed sheets are stained with my blood. Damn Akito. I want everything back to the way it was. _Shigure kept thinking until he fell asleep. He began feeling like he was waking up, but was dreaming.

_It was dark and dreary. Shigure was outside at a graveyard. It was foggy and cold. He kept walking around, he didn't know how he got here. He was tired and was holding his wound, of course it had opened again. He was almost limping. _

_ Shigure saw someone tall and dark. He almost wanted to call Akito, but Akito wasn't very tall. He walked closer to the man hoping he would help him. Shigure reached out his hand to the tall man. _

_ "I'm glad you came … Shigure." Said the man._

_ Shigure stopped and looked at him. "What?" He asked._

_ "I'm glad you came. I'm Yukiko Sohna. You are Shigure Soma. Come with me." He said creepily._

_ Shigure looked at him, and walked towards him. He began to see a red light in the distance. He walked closer to it. Soon he was in a room with Hatori and Tohru._

Shigure jerked himself up, when he did he opened his wound again. But, he was not in his bed. He was right where he was at the end of the dream. He saw Hatori and Tohru starring back at him shocked. "Hatori?" Asked Shigure looking at Tohru, then Hatori, then back Tohru. "How did I get here, Where am I?" He asked scarcely.

Hatori looked at Tohru wandering if he was supposed to tell him. "Should I?" He asked looking at Tohru.

"Yes, he is here now. He needs to know." She replied.

"Okay," He looked back at Shigure. "Shigure, you are … well … you're in Hell. Tohru is an angel, my angel." He explained looking down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked breathing deeply. He was still holding his wound. His blood stained his hands.

"It's true, Kana isn't dead. She is here, being tortured. I came here to save her, but we got caught by a demon out to get me named Yukiko Sohna."

Shigure looked up at Hatori. "Say that name again." He quickly said.

"Yukiko Sohna?" He asked.

"Yes that name! I saw him in my dream before I got here. He said I was Shigure, he knew me … but I didn't know him." He breathed more.

"Calm down Shigure. We're going to get that wound cleaned up."

"How exactly? We're in a brick room." He stated.

Hatori sat there, wandering. "I don't know, we'll figure something out."

Yukiko walked in, he looked down at Shigure and punched him in the face. "Damn you!" He yelled and walked out.

Shigure lie on the floor, holding his wound. He managed himself back up. "What was that about?" He asked looking towards Hatori.

Hatori just shrugged his shoulders.

**What do you think! REVIEW! By the way, I am really glad that I can finally post chapter. I missed it during my computers virus. BUT … everything is good now! SO YAY! Anyways, please post honest reviews! **


	22. Found

**Okay … here is chapter 22! YAY!**

** Chapter 22- Found**

Hatori was getting worried. _What all can these demons do? How did Shigure get down here? _He thought rubbing his hands.

Tohru and Shigure both realized how worried Hatori was getting. "Hatori?" Asked Shigure.

Hatori kept rubbing his hands not listening. "Where is she?" He asked out loud.

"Hatori, we will find her. I promise." Said Tohru smiling.

"How!? We are stuck in a room with one steel door that only demons can get in and out of!" He began yelling. He held his head form a migraine. "Damn it!" He yelled again.

"Hatori, calm down please. How many times have I told you about this. You are being driven insane slowly in this room. Now please calm down." She said softly.

Hatori began breathing deeply, he got up and paced around. He groaned in pain still rubbing his forehead.

"Hatori, please sit down. Whatever they are doing to you it is working, so just calm down and breathe." She said even softer. Tohru was getting worried. _One more day in here, he is not going to do well. I need to get him out of here._

Shigure was lying down on the floor just listening. He was sweating and … well … dying. He needed help quick.

Tohru noticed Shigure not really paying attention, the real Shigure would comfort Hatori. What was wrong? "Shigure? Are you okay?" She asked trying to calm Hatori down, still.

"No … I am … dying." He paused for almost every word.

"Come on Shigure, you're going to be fine." She said shakily.

The steel door opened and Hatori jolt to look who it was. It was Yukiko, of course. Yukiko didn't pay attention to anyone, he just walked towards Shigure and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey! Don't take him too!" Hatori yelled.

Shigure was crying for he was in so much pain. He didn't want to go anywhere, but home.

Yukiko dragged Shigure out of the room, with Hatori and Tohru alone.

Yukiko dragged Shigure some more until they got to a big dark room. Shigure looked around, yes it was all spinning, but he could tell what it looked like. There were basically just bricks everywhere, rocks, and bones. It was really creepy.

They got to the end of the room, Shigure heard chains moving, and he looked up. He found Kana trying to get out of the chains hold once and for all, but she couldn't do it. "What have you done to her?" He asked, trying to get out Yukiko's arms.

Kana looked down to see Shigure looking up at her. "Shigure?" She asked, a tear ran down her face.

"What have you done to her?" He asked slower and deeper this time.

"Exactly what I am going to do to you, Shigure." He replied smiling.

Yukiko and some other men dragged Shigure to another set of chains, except these were on the floor, so he could move better then Kana, but would still be in chains. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. Tears streamed down his face.

**REVIEW PLZ! I know how evil I'm being in this Fan-Fiction, if you haven't noticed. When I am having bad days or just well … I take out my anger like this … so … yea … ANYWAYS, REVIEW! **


	23. One Last Time

** Okay … the reason why I am being so mean in this fan-fiction is because all of this bad crap is leading to the best ending ever! Okay … now you get my evil? Good! XD**

** Chapter 23- One Last Time**

Hatori paced some more, "Where the hell did they take him? Where the hell is Kana? Why can't I leave!? Why is this happening!?" He was getting louder the more questions he asked.

Tohru ran to him, hugging him. "Please … calm down. You just need to lie down … and rest." She said hugging him tighter.

Hatori sat there, enjoying her embrace. Not like the way he liked Kana's embrace, but, like friends. He just wanted Kana and Shigure back, go home, and sleep. "Okay," He whispered.

"Thank you," She breathed and let him go.

Hatori walked towards the wall and sat down leaning on it. He took deep breaths and focused on relaxing. He closed his eyes, but he saw a light even thought his eyes were closed. Soon, he heard voices.

_Hatori was chained to a wall and saw Yukiko walk closer and closer to him. He tried to break the chains hold, but they wouldn't budge. "Stay away from me." He whispered._

_ "Oh, don't be that way." Yukiko mocked back. He smiled and rubbed Hatori's face. "Your poor Kana, poor poor Kana. You have been wandering if she is okay? I assure you … she is not."_

_ Yukiko walked away from Hatori and pulled out a whip. He began lashing at Hatori. He yelped and yelled calling for help. No one heard and no one ever would._

Hatori jerked up and saw Tohru standing over him. "Hatori, are you okay? I heard you screaming and I thought it was a demon or something like that. I just panicked." She asked wide eyed.

Hatori took deep breaths and looked down. "Yea … just … just a bad dream." He said, looking up at her.

"Okay, if you need something just tell me okay?" She whispered.

"Okay … can you bring me home?" He asked chuckling.

"I wish," She chuckled back.

**OKAYYYYYYY! REVIEW! WHAT DID YOU THINK!? XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX TO ALL YOU!**


	24. Back to the House

** I know you all have been wandering about Akito. How he isn't a demon, but a demon took his form? Yea that! Okay, so , here is his chapter! YAY!**

** Chapter 24- Back to the House**

Akito was sick of living on the woods, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to see Hatori again, his father. At least he was always a father to Akito. He knew Hatori felt the same way.

Akito wandered around looking for the nearest road, when he finally found one he just followed it, hoping to get to a fast food place or something.

He kept following it and couldn't believe what he saw. He walked up to the door and rang the bell without thinking.

He heard Kyo ask who it was, he just stood there hoping he would open the door. He did, but when Kyo realized who it was he flipped. "You are going to tell me how to save Yuki right now! He doesn't have but maybe a week!" He yelled at Akito.

"What!? I don't understand!" He yelled back.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I literally have no idea what you are talking about!"

Kyo took deep breaths. "What?" He finally asked.

"I swear … I don't know, I know about the demons taking my form, but I had no idea they poisoned Yuki." He said softly

Kyo gestured his hands for Akito to come in, Akito just walked in not thinking anyways.

"Where is he?" He asked looking worried.

Kyo thought about the demon that took over his body and threw Yuki off the bed, then he looked at this one. All those things Yuki told him is not what this Akito is doing.

"Well … Where!" He yelled.

"Sorry, in the room down the hall." He said now the third time.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Kyo stopped on his tracks. _Did he just say thank you? _

They got to Yuki's room and looked down at him. He was soaking wet in sweat but was covering himself with his sheets and shivering. He was struggling to breathe. "Have you done anything? Where is that girl Tohru? Where is my father … I mean Hatori." They just looked at each other.

"Well … Tohru and Hatori are … being held captive by the demons. As well as Shigure." He looked down, as did Akito.

**REVIEW! NOW! JK! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX!**


	25. Death of the Dog Spirited Man

** HEY! I am so so so sorry that I left you guys hangin'…. PLZ FORGIVE ME! PLZ!**

** Chapter 25- Death of the Dog Spirited Man**

Hatori heard footsteps coming from the hall… he wanted to run away… maybe he was next… maybe Tohru was next.

"Hatori… you look worried… are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little stressed that is all… oh wait, no… Everything is wrong!" He bursted.

"I'm sorry I was just asking."

The door opened, and as Hatori suspected, Yukiko came for him. "Get your ass up, I am taking you somewhere."

"And… where would that be?" He asked rubbing his hands like he had OCD.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"If it is none of my business, then why are you taking me there?" He asked finally standing up to the demon.

Tohru smiled, but it faded as Yukiko threw Hatori against the wall. "Shut up! Get your ass up and follow me!" He yelled as Tohru clung to Hatori.

"Alright!" He snapped back. He got up and looked at Tohru before he left the room.

They were walking silently until they reached a dark, deep room. He heard chains in the back of the room. When they got back there, Hatori turned away for he found Kana and Shigure chained and bloodied up. Hatori didn't know what to do. Shigure looked like he had about 30 seconds left before he was dead. Hopefully not… Hatori decided to do something he never thought he would do.

Hatori ignored the demons orders and punched him the face. Yukiko fell to the floor and Hatori got on top of him. Hatori pinned Yukiko down as Darnell came running from behind to grab Hatori, but Darnell was too late. Hatori kicked him on the knee, which lead to a screeching scream from him as he heard a crack from his knee.

Hatori began yelling. "I will not take you guys' crap anymore! Let us go! Why do you have us here anyways!?"

Yukiko looked at him and smiled. "Why? For fun Hatori." He smirked an evil smirk as Hatori yet did another punch to the face.

"Shut up! Let us go!" He yelled even louder.

"Hatori… let him go… I don't want any more deaths." Whispered Kana.

Hatori straightened up and looked at Shigure, who wasn't breathing anymore. He let go of Yukiko and crawled quickly to Shigure. He turned him over and his eyes stone dead. "Shigure… please… wake up…" He whispered as tears began to stream down his face. "SHIGURE… PLEASE… WAKE UP… NO!" he yelled as his screams echoed the room.

Hatori let go of him and got up off his knees. He ran towards Yukiko, but grabbed a torturing knife and walked even quicker to him. He finally got to him and pushed him down and held the knife above Yukiko.

Yukiko smiled, "You can't do it can you?" He asked smirking.

"No… I am sick of you… I want to go home and leave this place. I am done!" He yelled as he ran the knife down and it stabbed Yukiko right in the heart.

Yukiko gasped and kept smiling. "Well done…" he said as his eyes closed and he was dead.

**SO… a cliffhanger. XD Your welcome!**

** Review!**


End file.
